


Random headcanons

by 0h4thel0ve0f



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h4thel0ve0f/pseuds/0h4thel0ve0f
Summary: A series of random Bleach headcanons. Not all of them are S/O reader ones.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Original Female Character(s), Abarai Renji/You, Aizen Sousuke/Original Female Character(s), Aizen Sousuke/You, Coyote Starrk/Original Female Character(s), Coyote Starrk/You, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You, Hirako Shinji/Original Female Character(s), Hirako Shinji/You, Hisagi Shuuhei/Original Female Character(s), Hisagi Shuuhei/You, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s), Kuchiki Byakuya/You, Kurosaki Ichigo/Original Female Character, Kurosaki Ichigo/You, Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Original Female Character(s), Kurotsuchi Mayuri/You, Kyouraku Shunsui/Original Female Character(s), Kyouraku Shunsui/You, Muguruma Kensei/Original Female Character(s), Muguruma Kensei/You, Ukitake Juushirou/Original Female Character(s), Ukitake Juushirou/You, Ulquiorra Cifer/Original Female Character(s), Ulquiorra Cifer/You, Urahara Kisuke/Original Female Character(s), Urahara Kisuke/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	1. Grimmjow’s sleeping habits

  * He sleeps like a cat: in the weirdest places and in the weirdest positions.
  * A regular and healthy sleep schedule? He doesn't know her.
  * Even though he’s usually awake at night, it doesn’t mean he sleeps through the day. He’s always full of energy so he simply doesn’t need more than a few hours of sleep.
  * He would never admit it but he loves warm blankets.
  * Sun spots. If he sees one, he sure as hell occupies that place for the sake of a quick nap.
  * He’s usually needy in bed. He needs space. Lots of space. And he may or may not kick you a few times accidentally.
  * When he’s not busy moving around and trying to kick you out of bed, he actually likes to cuddle though.
  * But the moment you try to move his arm away, he simply tightens his grip and kisses the back of your head with a sleepy groan.
  * Since you sleep more than him, often wakes up before you but always lets you sleep. In fact, he stays by your side to keep an eye on you.
  * Every now and then he uses your lap as a pillow, but if you move even an inch, he snaps at you for not staying still and waking him up. Then he falls asleep again.




	2. Grimmjow's purr

  * When you first heard Grimmjow purr, you assumed it was just mind tricking you. But then it happened again and you realized it wasn’t your imagination after all.
  * From that point on you began to pay attention and even started experimenting on him to figure out what could trigger it. You happened to be so subtle that he didn’t even notice.
  * One morning you woke up before him but since you wanted to let him sleep a little more, you rested your head on his chest and absentmindedly started stroking the skin right below the remains of his hollow mask. Since your head was on his chest, you heard him purr loud and clear.
  * After he once got into a heated argument with Gin and basically told him to go fuck himself and his orders, pointing out that Aizen was the only one who could tell him what to do, you ended up babbling about how much you loved him and the fact he didn’t let those two irritated side-kicks order him around. Eventually he shut you up by kissing you and when he pulled away with a wide grin on his face, you heard him purr once again.
  * There was one time you couldn’t decide _why_ he started purring. He got into a fight with Nnoitra and the other arrancar eventually attacked him. It wasn’t a life-threatening injury but it wasn’t a simple scratch either. You stayed by his side and let him rest with him lying down between your legs, resting his back against your chest. As you rested your chin on top of his head and had your arms wrapped around him, he started purring but had no idea why. Was it because he was glad to have you there? Or simply because he was in pain? Or could it be both?
  * Since after a while you knew perfectly well how to make him purr like a kitten, you deliberately started doing things that triggered it.
  * Whenever he pulled you into a hug or kissed you, he apparently loved it when you put your hand on the back of his head and buried your fingers into his hair. As it turned out, he probably had some on-off switch there.
  * Food also worked. You brought him his favorite meal for lunch or dinner and he kept purring surprisingly loudly while he ate it.
  * When you retreated to his room after a battle, he loved to talk about his favorite parts and whenever you told him about your observations and gave him your opinion, he–probably without realizing it–started purring with a proud grin.
  * Grimmjow also noticed that whenever he purrs, you become more relaxed so every time you’re upset, he hugs you and does that to comfort you.




	3. Being Byakuya’s S/O

  * When you admit your feelings to each other, it goes without saying that you have to keep your relationship a secret. It’s not because he doesn’t want his family or anyone else to know, it’s because he’s being extra cautious. He wants to make sure you love him for _him_ and not his family or position.
  * He always protects you without hesitation, even before you make your relationship official. Whenever you’re facing an enemy or there’s just a heated argument between others, he carefully reaches out to put his hand on yours to make sure you stay where you are and let him handle whatever happens.
  * If you’re in his squad, the moment you’re ready to make your relationship official, you request to transfer to another squad so no one can accuse him of playing favorites with you.
  * In the beginning a part of him was afraid he would lose you the way he’d lost Hisana, but once he accepts that you’re not her, he finally gives in to his emotions. He’s only truly affectionate and gives you his full attention when you’re alone, though.
  * Whenever you give him advice–whether it’s related to work, Rukia or sometimes even Renji–he listens carefully and considers what you said. He would never tell you to keep your opinion to yourself because he knows he can trust you and your instincts.
  * He has to ask you to live with him several times before you finally agree. You couldn’t say yes right away because you felt like you would be nothing more but an intruder there. When he finds out about this, he gives you a really long speech about why you’re wrong and why you belong there.
  * Rukia is excited to have someone who might become her sister-in-law one day, even if her beloved sister was Byakuya’s first wife. She’s just glad to see him being happy again and it’s also nice to have another woman around she can gossip with.
  * The gossiping and giggling, though… He hates it. It’s good that the two of you get along but listening to it is a nightmare so he usually just goes to his office until you finish.
  * He gives you random gifts for no particular reason.
  * When you finally get married, only a handful of people attend the ceremony and neither of you make a big deal out of it. Renji and Rukia, on the other hand, have a different opinion, so they ask Shuhei to give some space to a congratulations message in the next edition of the Seireitei Communication. Well, guess who’s not happy about it.




	4. Shuhei with his S/O - the "pining" phase

  * Every single day he’s honestly grateful that you’re not in Squad 9 otherwise he would’ve probably gone crazy already.
  * Izuru is the only one he told about his feelings for you and as a good friend, he always tries to encourage Shuhei to finally man up and talk to you. He even offers to try and find out if you feel the same way about him but he doesn't want him to get this involved.
  * Rangiku notices the way he's always looking at you and starts teasing him, even dropping hints for you just to annoy him. But when he's not around she actually puts effort into subtly convincing you that the two of you would be a great couple.
  * One night when you're not around Rangiku talks about you and that's when Renji finds out what her jokes have been about all along. When he starts to tease him about you, though, Shuhei immediately points out that he could just as well tell Rukia about his feelings for her. This shuts Renji up for a while.
  * There’s one time when you hang out with them in the evening but you only stay until your date arrives. Even though he’s usually not like that, he starts drinking and wondering about why you would choose someone like that guy. The drunker he gets, the more he thinks he’s just simply not good enough for you.
  * After seeing how ridiculous the whole situation is, Rangiku decides to go behind her friend’s back and simply tells you what’s going on. She promises not to tell him you know his secret, though.
  * Almost two weeks pass before it happens again: the five of you go for a drink after work but you are planning to meet your boyfriend later that evening. The moment you leave the table and get out of earshot, an already drunk Rangiku suddenly starts complaining about how you keep acting like you didn’t know a damn thing.
  * Shuhei freaks out and scolds Rangiku for telling you the truth, but Izuru and Renji interrupt and yell at him to just go after you and get this conversation over with.
  * You’re still alone when he finds you but he has no idea what to say so the two of you are standing there in silence for quite a while. When you lose your patience you snap at him and finally, he asks you, “ _What does he have what I don’t?_ ”
  * At first, you can only laugh and he believes you’re laughing at the thought of ever having romantic feelings for him. He begins to tell you to forget about it but you shake your head and ask him why he waited this long. Shuhei points out that Rangiku told you without his permission and knowledge, and that he doesn’t want to ruin your relationship if you’re happy. Hell, he doesn’t want to ruin your friendship because having you around as a friend is still better than losing you forever.
  * You barely talk in the following weeks, even Rangiku can’t get you to talk about this, so Shuhei comes to the conclusion that he screwed up for good.
  * When he least expects it, though, you show up in the barracks of Squad 9, claiming to be waiting for him. When he asks you why, you say, “ _Well, I was planning to go on a date tonight but I kicked out the guy. Okay, I did that almost a week ago but it doesn’t change the fact I now have a free evening with no plans._ ”
  * As it turns out, you only needed some time to think about this, although you also warn him you can’t promise anything and you’ll have to see if it could even work or not.
  * While Renji tells him that now is the time to do his best to impress you, Rangiku warns him this can easily backfire so he should just focus on being himself for now. Shuhei eventually decides to listen to Rangiku this time.




	5. Byakuya as a dad

  * He loves his children and they are the most important people in his life so he would go to great lengths to protect them.
  * When they are in public or someone visits them, he expects all three to be on their best behaviors. But when they are on their own, he wants them to be children and have as much fun as they can.
  * His two sons love watching him train with Renji because this way they can see their father’s shikai and bankai in action. His daughter? She has her priorities in order: what she likes the most about it is the fact that Senbonzakura is so pretty and pink.
  * She is daddy’s little princess. If she wants something but you say no, she will simply go to Byakuya, tell him you already agreed, then look at him nicely until he finally says yes.
  * Even though he’s an intelligent adult, he keeps falling for this trick.
  * While they are still young, he tells them bedtime stories whenever he can get away from his office in time. He tells them about their family’s history as well as his own adventures.
  * If Rukia and Renji bring Ichika over, all hell breaks loose. There might be four children against four adults, but the kids still easily “outnumber” their parents in no time.
  * All three children are excited to become soul reapers just like their parents. They are all willing to go through the training their father designed for them to teach them discipline and useful techniques he knows.
  * His youngest son shows exceptional talent but he still treats all of his children equally. Playing favorites, after all, would lead absolutely nowhere.
  * When you get seriously injured on a mission and Captain Unohana refuses to let you go home to heal, he asks Rukia to stay with the children while he stays by your side. Even though you’re glad to see him, you ask him to go home and be with the kids because they must be scared after seeing that look on his face.
  * Since neither of the kids can sleep on their own, he lets them stay with him and tells them everything is going to be okay. When they ask him how he can be so sure about this, Byakuya tells them the story of a certain mission you went on together, the one where he realized he loved you.




	6. Byakuya as a single dad

  * Following Hisana’s death, Byakuya battles with two extremely overwhelming and disturbing emotions: grief and fear. He’s obviously grieving his late wife, while at the same time he’s also terrified of the thought of being left alone with their newborn baby.
  * He doesn’t know anything about raising children, he always believed Hisana would know what to do and he could eventually learn things by watching her.
  * The members of the Women's Soul Reaper Association decide to help him out and even though sometimes he’s fed up with feeling pitied, he’s really glad there are people he can rely on.
  * After about a year he finally begins to feel like he finally got the hang of it and things will be fine. His daughter could always sense that he was stressed and tense as a result and it often made her uneasy. By now he feels a lot calmer around her and apparently, she noticed it because she’s much calmer too.
  * When he finally finds and takes in Rukia, he secretly hopes things will get easier from now on since she and her niece got along from the start.
  * The older she gets, the more she reminds him of Hisana. Her eyes are the same, it feels like her laugh will sound just like hers in a matter of years and she’s oddly interested in hell butterflies. While he usually watches her with a smile every time he notices something like this, he also has to fight a sudden wave of sadness that fills his heart.
  * Once he becomes the captain of Squad 6 he suddenly has a lot more responsibilities and often feels guilty that he can’t spend as much time with his daughter as he used to. It’s like he was betraying her and Hisana as well, after all, he promised to always put her first.
  * As time passes, she announces that she wants to become a soul reaper just like her father and Rukia. Byakuya says no but doesn’t bother to explain that it’s more than enough for him to pull whatever strings he can to keep Rukia safe and the last thing he needs is worrying about her too.
  * Years later he learns what’s the most annoying part of being the father of a young girl: boys. She’s beautiful, kind and comes from a noble family. There are several young men who try to get close to her but for a while, he can simply discourage them with a single look. After that, he has to start talking as well and usually tells them about the power one needs to have in order to become a captain like himself. Luckily, this easily scares them away.
  * He knows he can’t keep them away forever, after all, he didn’t let her become a soul reaper and with time she realized that she wanted a family. So at one point the focus shifts from simply getting rid of the possible suitors to finding the man who’s worthy of being with his daughter.




	7. Shuhei with his S/O - the second phase

  * Your first “date” is a disaster because you’re both awkward and he feels like there is no spark between the two of you. Considering he’s been in love with you for such a long time, he doesn’t really understand what could possibly be wrong.
  * But when he tells you maybe it’s for the best and he would be happy if you could still be friends, you say, “I don’t know. I mean, I just showed up out of nowhere and suggested to go on a date. It was just probably too sudden.”
  * The two of you agree to give it another shot but at the end of your second official date Shuhei still doesn’t feel the spark he missed the last time. Since he finally accepted that you two are apparently bound to be nothing more but friends, he decides to be honest with you.
  * Despite what happened you remain friends and hang out the way you used to.
  * “You two are so weird,” Izuru notes one night when they are left alone. When Shuhei gives him a questioning look, he goes on. “Are you blind? Can’t you see the way she’s looking at you?” No answer. “Well, the roles are reversed this time.”
  * Finally, he begins to pay attention to your behavior and the words you say whenever you meet and soon enough he notices the signs Izuru mentioned. Every now and then he sees you watching him with a strange smile on your lips. Sometimes when you are tipsy you even use his shoulder as a pillow–something you haven’t done before.
  * From that point on things become awkward because he’s now aware of the fact you like him more than a friend while he doesn’t feel the same way anymore. At least now he knows how you felt when it was the other way around not long ago.
  * One day he notices how sad you are then later watches as you talk to Rangiku not far away, obviously having a hard time not to cry in public. When you suddenly stand up and leave, he quickly jumps up to follow you and see what’s wrong. At first you tell him to go away and he almost does, but then he decides to ignore your request and stick around without asking questions. He hopes you would eventually start talking or at least give him some hints so he could figure out what’s wrong on his own.
  * “Look, don’t get me wrong, but you’re the last person I’d like to discuss it with,” you tell him quietly. But he only shakes his head in response and takes your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he watches you carefully. A minute or two passes before you finally speak up again. “I know it’s stupid but… I… Please, don’t get mad at me,” you suddenly tell him and before he could even ask you what you meant by that, you simply kiss him.
  * He didn’t kiss you on any of those two dates you went on, but now that _you_ kissed _him_ , he suddenly has to realize that this was all he needed. The spark. This kiss was the spark he’s been waiting for.




	8. Byakuya - falling in love

  * He only makes a move and reveals how he feels about you when he’s a hundred percent sure he’s ready for it. Byakuya may look stone cold on the outside most of the time, but when it comes to his emotions, he’s quite vulnerable on the inside. 
  * If you’re in public at the beginning of your relationship, he usually acts like there was nothing between you. The only giveaway is the half-smile that appears every time he looks at you.
  * Soon he finds himself thinking about you more and more often as if something important was missing when you’re not around. It’s almost like he was developing an addiction to you and this thought scares him. As long as he gets his fix, he knows he will be fine, but what if you leave him? What if it turns out you were only using him? How could he recover from that?
  * Once he knows for sure you love him just as deeply as he loves you, he can finally let go of this fear. And with that fear being gone, he can finally open up about this relationship. Rukia is thrilled that her brother is finally showing a softer side of him, but others have a hard time believing it’s true at first.
  * As the head of the Kuchiki Clan he has an image to uphold so he usually hides his emotions. But when he’s around you he always lets his guard down and he’s often needy and demanding and has a hard time keeping his hands to himself.
  * He loves it when he has your full attention to himself. You’re snuggling up to him? Perfect. You try to make sure he can’t work by kissing every inch of his body that isn’t covered with clothes? Even better. Whenever this happens, you can be sure he will also give you his undivided attention in return… and that you won’t leave his home anytime soon.
  * Being away from you isn’t that easy for him either, although sometimes it only means you’re spending your time in different parts of the manor.
  * He appreciates that you’re always there for him, even when he’s stressed or simply in a bad mood. Only having you near helps him get over these days.
  * When the _honeymoon phase_ is over and his mind that’s been in overdrive for the past months calms down a bit, he begins to plan out every future milestone of your relationship. His intentions are serious and he wants to make sure you know that too.




	9. Mayuri's creation

  * Others think you’re just another artificial assistant of a Mayuri but after a while, you begin to suspect this may not entirely be true. When you ask Nemu if she noticed anything she simply refuses to answer.
  * It’s not hard to see why the whole situation is suspicious. While Mayuri tends to be impatient and even abusive when it comes to Nemu, with you he’s entirely different, he’s almost… kind.
  * When it comes to freedom, you’re in a really strange position. You’re not allowed to leave the Squad 12 barracks, but within that area, you can do pretty much whatever you want. You’re entitled to have your opinion and sometimes even stand up to Mayuri.
  * More often than not he keeps Nemu around to have an audience when he’s working on something and talks to himself. But whenever he has _you_ around, he usually wants to engage in an actual conversation and hear your opinion.
  * When he’s not around, you like to go through his notes because sometimes they give you a glimpse into how his brain works. The notes are kind of chaotic but the more you read them, the more you understand them and realize they are the prime example for organized chaos.
  * One day you find a photo hidden in the back of one of the drawers of his desk. What’s more, the young woman in the photo looks exactly like you and it rings the alarm in your head. You’re certain it’s not _you_ and the fact he hid this picture so carefully means it’s probably someone important. Could this mean he created you based on this mysterious woman?
  * In the following days, you try to decide what to do. Should you ask him? No, he would probably get mad at you for going through his things. Or would he? After all, he hasn’t even raised his voice around you before. Until you make up your mind, you try to act as if everything was okay and you didn’t suspect a thing.
  * There’s no need to ask him in the end: Mayuri eventually finds you with the photo in your hand one day. “Oh, so you found it,” he says quietly as he lets out a sigh. “I’m sure you have questions. Well then, let’s get this over with.”
  * As it turns out, he knew that woman from his days at the academy. They were friends, although he failed to realize she fell in love with him along the way. His insatiable hunger for knowledge eventually pushed her away and it took him decades–along with the news that she got married–to realize he made a mistake but ignoring her. This is why he created you, an artificial copy to make himself feel a little better, giving him the chance to do things the right way this time around.
  * “I’m sure you hate me now,” he notes once he finishes the story. But you only shake your head and reach out to take his hand. “I don’t _hate_ you. I just wish you were honest with me from the beginning.”




	10. Aizen - manipulated S/O

  * Aizen used Kyoka Suigetsu to make you fall madly in love with him so you would be easier to control. To him, you are nothing more but a tool he can use to make sure no one gets suspicious of him. After all, who could be suspicious of a polite, humble man who’s in a perfectly normal and harmonious relationship?
  * Making sure people see him somewhere far from any incident he caused is always an essential step in his plan, but you are his second line of defense, someone who can provide a strong alibi if he ever needs it for some reason.
  * He’s usually annoyed when the two of you are alone and you act too affectionately for his liking, but every time he reminds himself that it’s the result of _his_ zanpakuto’s hypnosis so he goes along with it.
  * As time passes, he slowly gets used to you and being in such a “romantic relationship”, and he eventually has to admit he grew quite fond of you along the way. It’s certainly not love, at least not the type most people usually think of. No, it’s more like the almost intoxicating feeling of being like a puppet master, having such power over another person’s mind and actions. Even though after a while he manipulates and controls Momo almost the same way, you’re still different, after all you also satisfy physical needs he didn’t really feel like paying attention to before you.
  * To ensure people are aware of his relationship with you, he often takes you on dates and they’re as real as they can get. Aizen acts the way everyone expects him to based on the personality he usually shows them: the quiet, respectful man who always thinks of others before himself.
  * He keeps asking questions as if listening to what _you_ have to say would be far more important than anything _he_ could possibly say. His eyes are constantly scanning your face, taking in every little detail as if this was the very first time he laid his eyes on you. Without even noticing, he often reaches out to trace your skin with his fingertips, exploring every inch even though by now he probably knows your body better than you.
  * Sometimes when you see him do some research, you sit down next to him and take a look at all the books and notes he has on his desk. He’s never mad at you for interrupting him, instead he offers to explain things you don’t really understand about the subject.
  * Being alone with you, despite how much he hated it in the beginning, becomes something he looks forward to once he’s done with his official and private work for the day. A single kiss is always enough to cloud his judgement and with your help he temporarily becomes just like every other man in the world. No secret plans, no secret researches, no scheming… He even tends to forget that it’s all a lie.
  * But then he remembers and wonders if he should end things with you. He has Momo to be his main pawn, after all, so he could just as well let you live your life without him. It’s not an easy decision to make after all those decades spent together, though.
  * In the end he comes to the conclusion that he can’t let you go just yet. Well, he’s not even sure if he could _ever_ let you go. As it turns out, he became honestly sentimental about you. It wasn’t an act or even a part of his plan. His plan was to keep you around even though he had no feelings for you. But now he has and this is a problem. A big problem.
  * Eventually Aizen decides to make some changes to the hypnosis you’re under because he wants you to see the real him… but he obviously doesn’t want you to tell anyone about it. So he makes sure you only remember everything when he’s alone with you, but forget everything the moment either someone joins you or he leaves.
  * When he tells you the truth, he only talks about his secret research and leaves out the part about using you for such a long time. His explanation of not telling you sooner is simple: he didn’t want you to misunderstand his intentions and be scared of him. This is enough to convince you to believe him and he’s honestly relieved to hear it.
  * Things go well after that but everything changes when it’s almost time for him to leave Soul Society. Taking you with him to Hueco Mundo is out of the question but he doesn’t want to leave you behind either. So about two months before his upcoming “betrayal” he comes up with a solution: when you’re on a mission in the World of the Living, he secretly goes after you and simply kidnaps you. This way no one could be suspicious of him, after all you disappeared long before he revealed his true intentions to the others.
  * By the time he once again modifies your hypnosis, everything’s ready for you have a fresh start as a simple human being. The basic rules remain the same, you can only remember him when the two of you are alone. But _what_ you remember about him is completely different. Aizen wants to make sure you believe you are human, whether he’s around or not, so he locks away every memory you have about the world of soul reapers. This means you think he’s also human and he’s not around most of the time because he has to travel a lot because of his job.
  * The fact you don’t remember him when he’s around means that even if someone found you and asked you about him, you would have absolutely no idea who they are talking about. They could show you a picture of him but you wouldn’t recognize him. They could even drag him to you but you wouldn’t know who he was.




End file.
